In semiconductor manufacturing, a lithographic apparatus is used to apply patterns onto a substrate by selectively exposing a photoresist layer on the substrate to a radiation beam. The radiation beam is typically generated using a laser radiation source. A lithographic apparatus usually is equipped with a laser radiation source.